


What Do You Want?

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan commissions Remus, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Nightmare mention, Pre-Intrulogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Logan comes to Remus with a very special request.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 354





	What Do You Want?

"What do you want dork face?" Remus grumbles, sitting amongst his horde of broken pencils, crayons, and paintbrushes. "Here to ruin the fun that I'm not even having? Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not in the mood for you lighties to be hanging around MY personal space without even asking first." He couldn’t help but to be a little sour about his art room being disrupted by the very person whose sole job was to inhibit creativity, he most certainly hadn’t forgotten about how Logan had beat him last time. Let alone how he had paid for it by consistently being ignored by anyone and everyone that he tried to interact with.

It wasn’t fun, it was… lonely. 

The silence stretched between them for a moment, as Remus directed his attention back to the red splattered canvas in the vain hope that Logan would just leave so that he could actually make something from this dumpster fire. It had actually gotten so quiet that he was certain that Logan must have left, finally driven off by his crass nature and sharp tongue. It wasn’t like he would be surprised, given that it had driven Virgil away before he even knew what was what. But then again… he knew what Janus said about hoping too hard, sooner or later the very opposite would happen and he’d regret attempting to hope in the first place. 

Hoping was for losers anyways. 

"Actually..." Logan's voice piped up sounding rather soft for someone who was so steadfast in nature, it was as if he himself was uncertain as to what he was about to say in that very moment. But never the less he carried on, with a rather surprising amount of gusto if Remus has to say so. "I was wondering if you could do a commission for me? I'll pay for it, of course. Anything within the reason of what I'm capable of providing. Do you have a baseline price? We can possibly start from there."

Static roared between Remus' ears as his mouth suddenly felt devoid of all moisture as if a sandstorm had just swept its way up his throat and behind his teeth without so much as a second thought.

But not necessarily in a bad way, but instead… a rather tasty way.

For a while he didn't blink, "You," He almost choked on that one word alone, "You want to commission  _ me _ ? Me?!" He couldn't help it, he honestly couldn't help the sheer shock that radiated in his voice at the notion that a guy like Logan would ever want to willingly spend time with him. Let alone pay him for something like this. "Why?"

The logical side at least the decency to look somewhat ashamed of his request, not that it would chase away Remus’ burning curiosity of just… Why?

Honestly, he should have noticed sooner but just looking at Logan he could tell that something was eating at the poor logical sides. The circles under his eyes looked almost worse than Virgil’s makeup mishaps when they were teenagers, his hair was frazzled and greasy as if he had spent all day running his fingers through it. His eyes reflected a deep kind of exhaustion, as his shoulders pinched up and his fingers fiddled with the hem of his wrinkled shirt. Something was obviously wrong here, but it was just under the surface. Just enough so that the light sides would see absolutely nothing, but Remus could see just enough to know that there was some kind of hideous monster lurking under the depths of whatever made up Logan as a being. 

“None of the others would understand.”

Now, this most certainly had Remus’ attention now, his red-painted canvas completely forgotten now. If none of the sides would understand, and Logan knew that they wouldn’t understand… then this was  _ his  _ area of expertise. 

This was something  _ he  _ could help with. 

“Go on.” He practically purred staring at the logical side with half-lidded eyes, leaning in and resting his elbows on his paint-stained knees. “I’m listening.” He definitely was. 

Once again Logan ran his fingers through his dirty tangled hair as he took a second to look every BUT Remus’ location, before finally mustering up the courage to finally just sit and look right back at the creative side. Now finally on equal footing with him, as he prepared himself to lay out all of his demons for the other side to judge however he may. 

He really didn’t want to do this, but regardless… he found himself talking anyways. “I’ve… been having really bad nightmares. It’s not recent, and I’ve had them for a while,” Logan slowly explained, finding himself growing more calm and self-assured as soon as Remus’ face took on a dead-serious gaze. “I usually write.. Or draw digitally to make them have less of an impact on my mind every day. But lately…” And here was the kicker, “I haven’t been able to create anything… not a single word nor a single stroke of the pen. Not since.. Not since…”

“Since?” Remus asked, a surprising amount of softness in his voice. 

Before he even realized it, Logan’s bottom lip was trembling. “Since Patton skipped and silenced me. The nightmares have only gotten worse and worse, and I don’t want to sleep. I keep going and going until I physically pass out at my desk, and then I have to force myself to wake up just to stop the nightmares. But I’m… I’m scared. Without getting them out, they’ve just grown and grown, and now.. and now-”

Logan’s body jerked to a complete stop as he felt a pair of hands gingerly cupping his face, he hadn’t even noticed it but his chest was heaving desperate to get the words out before he would inevitably be silenced once again. But now… Remus’ stroked his face with his thumbs, holding his head as if it were the most precious cargo in the entire world. Most importantly though… 

The look on Remus’ face revealed a deep and personal understanding that honestly told Logan more than he ever needed to know. 

It took a few minutes for Logan’s breathing to finally go back to normal, and even then Remus still didn’t let him go. “It’s okay,” He slowly began, staring right into the logical side’s eyes, “By the time that we’re through with this art, I can promise you… one way or another, you will not have another nightmare. I promise.” He sternly said, giving Logan’s head a playful little shake as he offered a lopsided grin. “We can discuss payment later, but right now… why don’t you tell me about your dreams, yeah? Just start from the beginning, and take as long as you need to. Don’t forget to breathe.” 

Everything would be okay, if the most brutally honest side said that it would be okay… then it would be. 

Taking in a deep breath Logan readied himself to momentarily relive the terrors he had to face every night. “Okay,” He slowly breathed out, moving his head out of Remus’ grasp, but not before laying his hand on the other’s knee giving it a firm squeeze. “It starts in a barren field of wheat, with a single tall apple tree reaching so far up that you can even see the sky…” 

This would work, he would be okay. 


End file.
